


The new agent

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Thor comes back to Earth to stay for good, Darcy receives an offer from a certain resurrected agent and the new S.H.I.E.L.D..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new agent

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Darcy centered, but will lead to Loki/Darcy.
> 
> Unbeta’d, since I have writer’s block and just needed to publish something. Feel free to nitpick.

“It’s not that I don’t looove watching you two make out, it’s just that, no, no, bad brain, don’t go into details.”

Darcy pretend waved away naughty thoughts to Jane’s increasing chagrin.

The scientist was just as in love with her job as she’d ever been, but that didn’t stop her from loving her Norse God all night long. This caused mayor grumpiness in the morning hours, but Jane didn’t want to sleep in just because she sometimes got headaches.

Speaking of headaches, Darcy was still talking.

“What we do here is important. It’s just… I feel useless.”

This made Jane listen. After months and months of working together, she still didn’t take Darcy as seriously as Jane knows her intern deserved. But this seemed worth making the effort for.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. It’s just, with the new intern Stark keeps throwing at me, there’s not much to do around here. Except improving the programs.”

Darcy stirred her coffee, seemingly reluctant to make eye contact.

“I realize that. Thing is, even before the move into the Tower, I had time to finish my bachelor, take a bunch of online classes, hack into every mayor government in the world, knit more hats than I have room for – your birthday gift will not be something knitted, I promise – and beat all interesting video games out there.”

Jane took a sip of her own coffee, almost spitting it out when she felt the cold icky taste on her tongue.

She didn’t like where this was going. Jane hated change.

“What I’m saying is, if I had found a job more interesting and worthwhile, I would have quit months ago. Even though this Tower is awesome, and I still think with the right command I could get Meow Meow to lift-“

“You’re dumping me.”

“What? I wouldn’t say-“

“Sorry, I didn’t mean. I don’t like. I have…”

Jane knew what this must look like, but she needed air. She rushed from the lab, needing to get away.

Lucky her, Darcy had “found” the code to the service elevator only a week after their movie, so after 5 minutes Jane was up on the roof, at the absolute top of the tower, where once upon a time Eric had stood, ready to end the world as they knew it.

The sky above New York might never show stars again – at least not as long as human populated the area and polluted the air - but Jane felt closer to herself up there than anywhere else. It was cold, the gravel bit into her ass cheeks, and she loved it. Down there were her work, her boyfriend, her interns, her newfound fame and her fans and the critiques, but up here was only her. And for a woman still dealing with abandonment issues since her dad died, it still felt right to sometimes be all alone.

Well, not as alone as she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The King of Asgard had many pleasures. Confusing the warriors three with pointless missions, dancing with the uncomfortable lady Sif at every banquet, ponder out loud about Asgard’s future in front of his father’s cage, and watching Thor and his little friends down on Earth with the help of Heimdall.

Well, ‘help’ was the wrong word. Forced mind sharing is more accurate, but Loki knows such nitpicking is beneath him. He’s a King after all, and has the right to use the service of every loyal subject.

Today had been a busy day. Political issues took up most of Loki’s time any day, but today had been especially stressful. Everyone wanted to know the lost princes’ whereabouts, but so far it had been kept a secret. Having to reinsure diplomats from different realms that Odin still had and acceptable heir was both making Loki want to murder and to laugh.

It’s not like he could tell them the King of Asgard suddenly had newfound strength and would be around for millennia.

No; Thor was out on a mission on Earth, not dillydallying with a human mortal as most people rightfully assumed.

But one day they’d see that the prince they mocked and feared would be a better ruler than anyone ever expected.

Thor’s resigning of the place of heir would be revealed, together with Loki’s deception – for Asgard’s own good of course – and the people would accept their ruler. This would be done within the next ten years, since Thor’s mortal woman might die, or bore the thunderer to the degree that he would return to Asgard.

Then there’s be a wedding to a fitting lady of the court, and Loki would be the unquestioned king of Asgard, ready to present his own heir within two decades if he was lucky. But Loki rarely was.

It was wearing on him; the responsibilities, juggling many important lies, looking for a fitting wife, planning how to wipe the minds of those who knew his shameful birth secret, and so on. Loki wasn’t used to planning decades ahead so minutely.

That’s why Loki’d stopped questioning his shameful need to watch those who would never see him. Watch as Foster worked on her childlike magic and technology, as S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and tried to ride again – wasn’t Hydra the most delicious lie? – watch as agent Romanov and agent Barton rutted, watch as politicians of Midgard and other realms made fools of themselves.

Truly, what was the harm in watching a woman basking in night air on top of a tower? Or going beneath the top level to look inside, to laugh at the woman who once again tried to lift mjolnir.

Loki knew how pointless her endeavor were, but she was amusing all the same, Foster’s servant.

Loki settled down with a drink and continued his watching.


End file.
